Episode 5
Episode 5 is the fifth episode of the Season 1 of Top of the Lake About (to be added) Summary Robin asks Johnno what he wanted to tell her about the night she was raped. Johnno says on the night of the rape he heard Robin screaming and he peed on himself. He says he found a latch to get out of the dog cage in the back of the truck, but he was too afraid to do anything to stop the men from raping Robin. Robin tells him it is alright as he was just a kid and couldn't stop four men. Johnno storms out of Robin's dad's cabin and is shortly in an area with trailer homes. He starts banging on doors and yelling for Sarge. After finding Sarge, Johnno repeatedly pushes him to the ground and tells him to leave and never come back. Sarge gets in his car and drives away. Johnno gets back to Robin and tells her he will walk through the valley of death for her while there will be rainbows above. Al asks Robin to rejoin the Tui investigation as an out-of-town reporter needs details from the case. Back at the police station, Al asks Robin to marry him. Robin's mother, her boyfriend and an unidentified woman go to GJ's camp where they find the women living there bathing nude. After Robin's mother joins them, they join a circle of women talking to GJ. GJ tells Robin's mother that death is natural and her body will know what to do, but to get some heroin for the pain. Robin's mother, her boyfriend and an unidentified woman have dinner at Robin's dad's cabin with Robin and Johnno. The third woman identifies herself as Bob Platt's widow and tells Robin that Bob saw something incredibly scary and was trying to get some money to leave Laketop. Bob sold the plot of land by the lake for two million dollars to the leader of the GJ camp and was planning to leave town. Bob Platt's widow says that the previous high bid for the land was for one million dollars. After this conversation, Robin's mother tells Robin it is imperative that Robin does not have a relationship with Johnno. After Robin's mother leaves, Robin ask Johnno if he signalled the truck on the night of the rape. Johnno doesn't answer and storms out of the cabin. Matt Mitcham joins his sons Luke and Mark at a table and tells them he is hiring hunters to find Tui. He says he will tell the hunters not to hurt Tui and pay them a $10,000 reward. The sons tell Matt that they have seen Matt passed out on Tui's bed, with Tui walking on top of him. Matt chokes one of his sons and tells them that he loves his daughter. Matt later strikes himself on his back with a belt that he keeps on top of his mother's grave. Johnno sees a figure with a blue hood paddling across the lake. Johnno gets Robin and they follow the figure across the lake in a canoe. Johnno chases the figure in the woods, but loses him. Robin and Johnno start to have intercourse in the woods amid a large bed of moss, a similar visual from earlier in the series in the videotape of Tui and when Matt was hallucinating on ecstasy. Two local men secretly approach Robin and Johnno and start taking cell phone pictures of the naked couple. Johnno chases the man with the cell phone and forcefully takes it. The two men protest - one man says they need the cell phone - the other man slices Johnno in the leg with a knife. Robin shoots at the men, who run into the woods. Robin bandages Johnno's leg, and instead of leaving via the lake, they walk down a nearby river until they arrive at GJ's camp. Johnno discovers a recent video on the cell phone of Tui appearing at the edge of the woods; the camp women rejoice as they believe the video indicates Tui is still alive. Robin returns to her dad's cabin to find her mother's boyfriend waiting for her. He tells Robin that her mother died, and that before she died, she called Robin's home phone and left her a message. The mother doesn't tell Robin why she should stay away from Johnno, taking the secret to her grave. The police arrest Jamie, the kid with the blue hoodie and the bones, for shoplifting. In the interrogation room, Robin asks Jamie why he stole food and why he has roofies. The kid yells at Robin that she doesn't understand anything and starts striking his head against the wall. After Robin leaves the room, Al goes into the room and starts abusing the kid while other cops laugh from the other side of the observation mirror. Robin stops Al - he later admonishes Robin for questioning his authority in front of other officers. Robin tells Al that based on her training for dealing with kids that the right thing to do is to take the kid back home. Back at his home, Jamie gets upset in front of his mother and starts banging his head against the wall again. The next morning his mother finds her food cabinets and refrigerator empty and Jamie is gone. Jamie paddles across the lake with large bags. He makes bird calls in a clearing in the woods, and Tui appears and gobbles up food from inside the bags. Gallery (to be added) References Category:Episodes